


Picture Unperfect

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike interrupts Angel and Willow's portrait session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Unperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tension from the bad_swa prompt table   
> And: Ravishing & Passion from bad_swa valentine's bingo card

The soft scratching of the pencil against the paper complimented the sound of Willow's steady heart beat; they were two of Angel's favourite sounds, combining two of his favourite pass times, Willow and art.   
  
She willingly posed for him now, although he'd had some trouble in coaxing her into it to being with. Willow was shy and awkward by nature and had difficulty in understanding why he wanted to spend his time drawing her.   
  
The door behind him opened, Willow's eyes flickered over his shoulder but Angel never turned. He didn't have to look to know it was Spike. Spike appeared in the corner of Angel's eye, examining the portrait for a moment before resting his hip against the chair, bumping Angel's arm and making him frown.   
  
A smirk curled Spike's lips as his eyes drifted over Willow. She was stretched out on the chaise lounge, hair pulled up on top of her head, small tendrils framing her face, and she wore a voluptuous Victorian style dress and corset with silk laces tied in a neat bow across her chest.   
  
"You look ravishing, love."   
  
She smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Spike."   
  
"Did you want something?" Angel asked.  
  
Spike looked down at Angel, he knew he was interrupting but he didn't much care. Looked liked Angel was mostly done with his drawing anyway. They had been at it for some time, Spike could tell due to the fact Angel wore no shoes and his shirt was open. Angel always got comfortable for a long portrait session.   
  
"Didn't. But I do now." Spike turned his attention back to Willow, tongue stealing across his lower lip. "Wanna hike that dress up around your hips, love. Wanna run my hands up your legs and slip your knickers off. Wanna spread your thighs and feast on your ripe, warm cunt."  
  
Willow shivered and took a deep breath, her chest rising dramatically in the corset. Colour stained her cheeks and her eyes flared as stared at Spike; waiting. Spike wasn't the type to not go after what he wanted.   
  
"Think I will an' all."   
  
He stalked toward her with the slow, sinewy movements of a predator and Willow wiggled in her seat, shifting onto her back as he came to a halt at her feet. Her breathing became so erratic so quickly that Angel barely heard the whisper and crinkle of the dress as Spike fisted his hands in the material and slid it up her legs to pool around her waist. Flipping to a clean sheet of paper Angel began a new sketch, pencil flying over the page as he worked to capture the moment playing out before him.   
  
As Spike's hands caressed her thighs Willow caught her bottom lip between her teeth, her stomach fluttering with longing. He removed her underwear and Willow automatically bent her knees, legs parting, inviting him to take what he wanted and give her what she wanted in return.   
  
He rubbed his cheek against her knee, tongue working at the crease in the bend; he could taste the salt and desire on her skin already. His lips slid along the softness of her inner thigh, smiling when the muscle quivered in response.   
  
Cupping her behind Spike lifted her to him and Willow let out a sharp cry when his mouth touched to the hot aching flesh between her legs. Spike groaned, lapping at her slowly, savouring the taste of her and breathing in the musky scent of arousal and strawberries.   
  
Angel groaned, her scent teasing him, her skirts stopping him enjoying what Spike was doing to her as much as she was enjoying it. He shifted in his seat, opening his jeans to ease the pressure on his hard cock.   
  
Spike's tongue slid inside her and Willow moaned, her hands dropping to fist in his hair, holding him to her as lust coursed through her body. His mouth was gentle and insistent, whereas her body was hot and aching. She arched against him as best she could, little throaty moans escaping her lips.   
  
The pencil moved quicker as the scene imprinted itself on the paper. Angel frowned, it wasn't quite right.   
  
Closing his lips around her clit Spike sucked hard, pressing two fingers inside her. Willow cried out, her inner muscles clutching frantically at him, her hips moving as she pushed down on his hand.   
  
Angel's head snapped up from the drawing. "Something's missing. Nipples. Show me her nipples, Spike."   
  
Spike's head lifted, licking his lips he withdrew his hand and clasped the front of the bodice taking in the high flush of arousal in her cheeks and the brilliant green of her eyes. "Ravishing," he murmured again, and the tugged violently at the bodice, the silk laces tearing under the pressure, the material falling apart and her breasts, full and heavy tumbled free. Spike smiled, taking a hard pink nipple between his lips.   
  
"Spike, get your head out of the way. You're spoiling my picture."   
  
Spike chuckled, flicking his tongue over the other nipple before retreating once again between her legs. Willow was panting, her breasts quivering, nipples aching to be touched.   
  
She was exactly what Angel needed her to be to complete his drawing; an erotic beauty on the cusp of her climax. Somehow he always found her more alluring in dishevelled clothing that exposed her while still trying to cover her.   
  
Snapping his jeans open Spike crawled up between her splayed legs. She whimpered with anticipation, her stomach clenching. Hands spanning her hips, thumbs stroking her hips bones, Spike held her steady and sank into her with a groan. Willow grasped the back of the chaise lounge, the movement causing her breasts to lift invitingly; with a guttural cry she peaked as her hips bucked upwards.   
  
He stroked her slowly as she came down from her high, eyes closing in pleasure as her cunt fluttered and tightened around him. When her eyes opened again Willow reached for him, pulling him down to her, kissing him soundly.   
  
The passion between them was obvious; hot and desperate and almost overwhelming. Angel could see it and smell it, although he wasn't convinced he had managed to capture it on paper all that well.   
  
So engrossed was he in Willow and the delicious wet warmth surrounding his cock that Spike hadn't sensed Angel coming up behind him. The large cool hands on his ass spreading him open startled Spike, but he slowed his thrusts to allow Angel to do his work.   
  
Thick fingers wet with lubricant pushed inside him and Spike grit his teeth, forcing himself to relax rather than clutch at the pleasurable intrusion. Then came Angel's cock, hard and full and familiar; Spike let out another groan.   
  
Angel pushed harder, deeper inside Spike and Spike moved deeper inside Willow. Angel watched her avidly, some of her hair had come loose and tumbled over her shoulder, her breasts heaved with each panting breath and her nipples were hard, tight buds.  
  
"Touch her nipples," he urged in Spike's ear. "She needs it."   
  
Spike took a nipple in his mouth and Angel dropped his hand between them, seeking out her hard clit and pressing down with his thumb. Willow was undone; body shaking she voiced her pleasure in the loud cry.  
  
Even lost in the haze of her orgasm Willow could feel Spike moving within her. She knew it was mostly Angel's strength and force which caused it as he worked to bring Spike to orgasm. She peered at them through her lashes, the beautiful picture they made and Spike's hard cock inside her sending little aftershocks of pleasure through her system.   
  
Twisting Spike's nipple painfully, back arched, head thrown back, Angel came, as Spike clamped tightly around him and he in turn spent himself inside Willow. Easing himself out of Spike, Angel caught the other vampire's chin in his hands and kissed him before standing back for Spike to untangle himself from Willow.   
  
They stood shoulder to shoulder looking down at her spread open on the chaise lounge, eyes closed as she brought her breathing under control.   
  
They were each aware of the other, each aware of the other’s feelings. The tension between them was a palpable thing, each day it grew and with it their own individual fears. One day Willow would make a choice and they both knew it. But neither Angel nor Spike could decide what was worse; if Willow chose one of them or neither of them.


End file.
